This disclosure relates to an improved rotor support system for supporting desiccant rotors that are installed in air handling systems.
Many air handling systems include desiccant rotors of varying sizes. These air handling systems often require that the desiccant rotors be periodically removed from their housings for service or replacement. Conventionally, medium to large desiccant rotors are installed in the manner shown generally in FIG. 7. FIG. 7 illustrates a conventionally-mounted desiccant rotor system 70, with the external housing removed. A body 72 for housing a desiccant rotor is supported on two shafts with roller wheels 74, 76 positioned beneath the desiccant rotor housing 72 to support and rotate the desiccant rotor housing 72. A motor (not shown), and belt that surrounds the desiccant rotor (not shown), rotate the desiccant rotor. To remove the desiccant rotor housing 72 that is installed according to the conventional method, the desiccant rotor housing 72 must be lifted with a strap, one of the shafts with the roller wheels 74, 76 is removed, and the desiccant rotor housing 72 is lowered onto a ramp (not shown). These steps enable the desiccant rotor housing 72 to be rolled out of the air handling system 70.
An alternative to the above conventional installation of a medium to large desiccant rotor is using a method such that the rotor is “center-hung.” A center-hung rotor includes a shaft that is inserted through a bearing in the center of the rotor. The shaft extends in a direction that is normal to the first and second axial faces of the rotor.
When installed, the shaft typically extends through a supporting sheet metal structure to hold the shaft and the rotor in its installed position. The shaft may be held in place, for example, with a shoulder bolt in each end of the shaft. The drive system for rotating such a desiccant rotor may include a belt that surrounds the desiccant rotor and is driven by a motor.
A difficulty with a center-hung installation is that it is difficult to remove such center-hung desiccant rotors once installed. In order to remove a center-hung desiccant rotor, access is generally required to both ends of the shaft. However, air handling systems that require this type of access specifically require an increase in the size of the air handling system and/or the area that accommodates the air handling system.